Madness
by Rozz
Summary: Maybe some things can make the world mad. Just a little. GSR, of course, as we all live and breath. LOVE THE GSR! Okay, so read and review! Love to hear from you guys. Just a little one shot. Thank you, goodnight!


Okay everyone, I am going stir-crazy here.

Good news: My feet and back are aching so I have to sit here all day and do absolutely nothing. Bad news: My feet and back are aching so I have to sit here all day and do absolutely nothing.

Dislaimer: CSI is not mine, do not sue me, I have no money!

The book flew through the hallway, landing at the feet of Gil Grissom.

"NO! That is NOT what I said!" Sara shrieked from the breakroom.

"Then what did you say?!" Nick held his hands up as a glass whizzed over his head. Grissom had to duck slightly.

"NICK!" Sara was at the peak of her anger.

"WHAT?!"

Sara glared at him. What was wrong with him today? Did no one know how to do anything right? She stormed out of the room and down the hall, into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, Sara tucked her hair behind her ears in order to calm herself down. Just then the door opened and Grissom stepped in.

"This is the WOMENS bathroom," she pointed out.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Throwing books and glasses around the lab will not help. Trust me, I've tried."

Sara smiled slightly and shook her head, "I just want to catch him so bad."

When she looked back up, Grissom saw the tears in her eyes, and stepped closer.

"I-I just..." Sara trailed off as Grissom encased her in his arms. Sobbing softly, she let everything of the last few days out.

Once she was done, he smiled down at her, "You should have come to me sooner."

"I didn't think that I needed to. Until today, I've been fine. It's odd actually."

"How odd?" Grissom rose an eyebrow.

Sara didn't answer him.

"Sara?"

"Stay here. I'll be back."

Grissom could see the fear in her eyes. He left the bathroom after she didn't come back after five minutes, going into his office. After fifteen more minutes, Sara came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you want to come?"

"Where?"

"The bathroom," she stated, obviously.

"Why?"

"Just come on."

Sara left the room and Grissom followed a minute behind her. When he entered the bathroom, he locked the door behind him.

"Sara?"

"Hold on."

"Why? What are you doing in there?" He stood outside the stall door.

After no answer he called again, "Sara?"

After another minute, Sara opened the door, her eyes shined over.

"What's wrong?" Grissom hugged her.

"It's positive."

"What's positive?"

She held out the stick for him to see.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"I...I'm going to be a father?"

"Do you want me to take another one?" She smiled.

Grissom shut her up by kissing her. He smiled widely and tugged on her hand.

"Wait!" Sara called as he tugged her. She stopped him and threw the stick in the trash can, "Where are we going?"

"To tell everyone!" He smiled at her. Hers dropped behind him.

"Now?!"

"Yes!" Grissom practically yelled, stil tugging her hand as they went through the lab.

First stop, DNA. Mandy looked up at him as he entered, holding Sara's hand.

"I don't have your samples yet," She started tentatively. Her boss never smiled like that.

"That's alright. I'm going to be a father."

She shot him a confused look as he hurriedly left the lab, Sara in tow. They stopped at the doorway of ballistics, where Bobby sat.

"Hey, Sara, Grissom. You guys don't have any evidence here, do you?"

"No, but I'm going to be a father."

Bobby grinned yelling, "Congrats!" as the two left. They rounded the corner to the A/V Lab where Archie and Nick sat, going over evidence.

"Archie, Nick," Grissom nodded with the huge smile still plastered on his race. Sara was beeting red by now. This was not how they were supposed to tell everyone.

"Hey, Griss, Watsup?" Nick asked, clearly confused.

"I'm going to be a dad."

Not and Archie shared a shocked looked and Nick left to trail the couple, who were now at prints.

Before any introductions were made or questions asked, Grissom once again opened his mouth, "I'm going to be a father."

Greg fell to the floor and Warrick and Jackie went to help him up. As soon as he was up, Nick and Warrick helped him walk with them as Sara and Grissom flew down the stairs.

Grissom, still pulling Sara, pushed the doors to the mourge open, interrupting Al's overview his was giving Catherine.

"Gil?-"

"I'm going to father a child."

Catherine looked at him like he was high, as the rest of the night shift CSI's entered.

"What?" Al was the first to speak.

Grissom just smiled wider, "I'm going to be a father."

"With who?!" Greg blurted.

"Sara!"

"What?!" Came the chorus.

"We didn't even know that you guys were dating!" Catherine flayed her arms as she talked.

"Well, we have been for a year and a half. We're living together, and we're going to have a child."

And then promptly, Grissom passed out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"Honey? I had the weirdest dream," Grissom mumbled with his head on the pillow, reaching out. When he got nothing but air, he opened his eyes.

"Really? You mean the one were you ran around the lab, practically yelling that we were together and I was pregnant?"

Grissom shot up, realizing that they were not at home, but the lab.

"Am I still dreaming?"

"No, you were never dreaming," Sara gave him a sad and smug smile.

"What?!"

"You weren't dreaming. You actually did that."

Grissom moaned at put his head in his hands. Sara moved out of her chair and next to him.

"It won't be that bad. At least everyone knows now."

"But we didn't want it out. Not yet!"

"Well, in a couple of months, it's going to be hard to hide my belly."

Sara sat down next to him once he sat up.

"Hey, big daddy," Catherine joked, "Feeling better?"

Grissom glared at her.

"Aww, come on, it was funny."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, just think, you won't have to run around hiding everything now. I mean EVERYONE knows. Even the higher upps. I think you guys should leave now. Ecklie's storming the halls looking for you two."

"Leaving," Sara stood, grabbing Grissom's hand and made their way to the break room.

"Gil!" Ecklie roared before they had a chance to slip out of the room and then the lab. Grissom winced.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, now!" Ecklie trumpeted off to his office.

Grissom looked at Sara apologetically, "Go home, all be there as soon as I can. I love you."

He kissed her quickly before leaving.

"Sit," Ecklie instructed.

"Are you aware of your actions, Gil. You just ran around the lab, yelling about seeing a supordinate. That is not going to look good. Neither will knocking said subordinate up. I advice that you get your priorities straight, because if you don't I will help you"

"Is that a threat."

"I sure hope it is. You can leave now."

Before Grissom left, he turned to Ecklie, the most hated man in the lab, "Just so you know, if you intend to fire her, I'm going as well."

Ecklie sat there and looked at him. Once he was gone, Ecklie banged his head on the desk. Damn it, Gil Grissom actually knew how to play politics. 


End file.
